Turk
Turk is Pyrite's son, and one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. : Ernesto Romell Mamaril, Nesto, Mamaril, Turkey Vulture or simply Turk, is an ordinary teen boy who attends Avestan High. He and his family appear to belong to a lower middle-class household. His father, whom he affectionately calls "Tatay," is a wheat farmer who lives a double life as a mobster in the Syndicate. Turk appears to not be wholly aware of their family ties to mafia but even still, they continue to hold a troubled relationship that plagues their daily lives. : Turk and his friends call themselves “The Birds” –named such in reference to an Alfred Hitchcock film— and patrol school grounds as a gang of ruthless bullies lead by their leader, the aptly named Raven. Turk so happens to be one of Raven's favourite two lackeys to employ. Turk, due to his apparent musculature but lean body shape, is usually the one to chase and capture their victims, with victims in question typically belong to the lower ranks in the imagined hierarchy of their school; nerds, so-called ‘wimps’ and the like. Raven and Turk have held a life-long feud with one another for reasons not currently known, but he is protected within the ranks of their gang by the much bigger bully, Hawk as the two of them are close friends. Just as his father is known to lead a double life, Turk seems to have contrasting interests in his own. His rough-and-tumble bad boy presence at school is a façade concealing his secretive interests in children’s cartoons, beanbag toys and sticker collection. He is also talented at singing and wishes to one day become a celebrity popstar. For appearances only, he pretends to prefer heavy metal music instead. : Turk suffers from a severe disability unique to the legendarium. This condition has been called ‘Milk brain’ and is a type of brain damage resulting from certain types of interdimensional travel experienced either as a baby or while still in the womb. It causes him to have issues with learning, processing new information, abstract thought, speech and sentence formation, memory retention, fine motor control and has led to plethora of other mild to moderate disabilities. Turk’s condition urged family to seek help from the Syndicate’s pharmaceutical trade this only lead to being prescribed dangerous doses of experimental drugs that he ended up developing a subsequent dependency to. Unfortunately, this has only served to diminish his quality of life. His friends and family hope to one day ease him out of his medication dependency and to find better ways to deal with his disabilities. : Turk can be very gullible and dependent on his friends for guidance. Because of this, Hawk and Raven succeed in having Turk carry out their many devious schemes. Turk is hyperactive, spontaneous and difficult to manage. It takes both Hawk and Raven to guide Turk into bullying the other teens at school as he can become very distracted and lose focus on what they were trying to do.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Turk is a teen boy with a peculiar hairstyle. It appears to be a combination of a braid hawk and a mullet; a form of modified or personalized style with long braids and short hair on top, gelled upright into a mohawk. The front of his mohawk and a singular tuft of hair in the back are bleached blond but his bangs, which are exclusionary from the rest of his hairstyle, are gelled and dyed black. His natural hair colour is apparently a reddish brown or chestnut colour but was ginger or even blondish when he was a child. Turk is covered with graffiti-like tattoos including stylized tire tracks or skid marks which are continued around his face and body, skulls, bands, stars and lip prints featured alongside the Filipino word 'Kamatayan' which means 'Death.' The lip print alluding to ‘the kiss thereof.’ All his tattoos are some combination of pastel purple, magenta, teal and black. Turk is usually seen wearing a cropped white muscle tank and cropped torn jeans with the legs rolled up around his calf. He also wears dark gray sweatbands on his wrists and a pair of purple high tops with an enclosed yellow star shape on each side. He and his father share the same eye colour, a deep brown. Personality : Turk has a very childlike-demeanor that is kept alive by the way his friends and family treat him and overly nurtured lifestyle. While he will act tough and like a punk when around his friends, he is quite shy and can even revert to selective mutism when around strangers and authority figures. He has trouble with sitting still and often fidgets nervously. Speech pattern : Turk has a very strange pattern of speech that incorporates an array of mumbled, jumbled and hushed words. These words can form disjointed but oddly consistent patterns usually suffering from cluttering and conjuncture. For example, instead of saying "we're out of leftovers ham," he might say "eyyo, umno gomme lossa porka-porky-pig, yo!" Usually jumping from one topic to another or replacing words with similar ones. It is important to note that the way he speaks is not an accent, nor does it have much to do with English not being his first language. In part because his father and everyone around him speak English with a neutral or non-accent, and fluently. Instead, it seems to manifest as a result of his 'milk brain' because other characters with this condition suffer the same sort of speech impediments. Other notable mannerisms involve: *Starting most sentences with eyyo, *Ending most sentences with yo. *Adding ''-ey'' to the end of most given names. Though this may be because he is called turk-ey, his father is tat-ey (a corruption of the word Tatay) and his dog is Uzi. He may have simply come to falsely understand most names end this way. Markey, Avey, Douggey, etc. Relationships *Hawk: Hawk is Turk's next-door neighbor and best friend.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Raven: Raven is Turk's next-door neighbor and the leader of their gang.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Pumpkin: Pumpkin is Turk's classmate and the target of his bullying.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) *Lime Lime is Turk's classmate and the target of his bullying.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) Trivia *Turk's favorite color is a color he describes as 'kurpurpayelo.' Though the others laugh, it’s possible he is serious in answer and that it could be his own interpretation of a colour, a result of his speech overlapping or just that he has yet to make up his mind as to whether purple or yellow are his favorite colour. *Turk is only sometimes shown to have a monobrow in his character design. This is explained away as having had it plucked some of the time. *He is the only known character to feature a monobrow so far. *Turk speaks fluent Tagalog and relatively good English. *To call someone a Turkey is akin to calling them silly or foolish. Whether this definition has anything to do with Turk's nickname is currently unknown, but his father claims that Ernesto's nickname has to do with the day on which he was born: Thanksgiving which is also known as Turkey Day in Canada. *Turk is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:PS characters